Remember When It Rained
by SerenityPhantom
Summary: Just a week ago Sirius and Remus had been the happiest boys ever, laughing, playing, and smiling. What could have caused such an abrupt change? [Slight implied slash]


**Disclaimer: ION - I Own Nothing. Inspired by Josh Gorbans' 'Remember When It Rained'**

"Remus… Please… Don't-"

"Don't _what_ Sirius?"

"Don't leave, please…"

A deep, angry sigh, followed by the slam of a door, one Sirius Black was left alone in the dark room. Rain hit the windows in a soft gloomy rhythm, creating a depressing song combined with the boys' sobs.

Just a week ago Sirius and Remus had been the happiest boys ever, laughing, playing, and smiling. They just radiated happiness. The sun was shining a lot that week, the breezes coming from the east cooling the air. Those days felt Perfect. So perfect, that it was needed to be capitalized. What could have caused such an abrupt change?

All it took were a few, simple words. Just five, measly little words, and it was all ruined. _"Go in the Whomping Willow." _ Sirius messed up everything. Why did he let Snapes' insults get to him so much? So much, that he betrayed the biggest secret he was trusted to know? What would've happened if James didn't save Severus? Why had he been so childish and stupid?

_--- Wash away the thoughts inside, that keep my mind away from you. ---_

The strong, bitter taste of the Fire-whisky burned down his throat as he tilted his head back. Multiple bottles were littered around him, his eyes red and dry from crying. No lights were on, the sun as hidden behind the clouds, casting grey shadows into the room. The whole room was covered in dust, tattered and abandoned. It all looked like some sick portrait, depicting a beautiful boy who lost everything. Depicting a backstabber, a lonely soul who lost it all.

The young boy in this eerie, emotative portrait collapsed to the ground, a bottle crashing into shards, falling from his pale hand. The glass glittered sadly around his body, threatening to cut his flesh if he moved just a mere inch over. Pathetic, it truly was.

_--- No more love and no more pride, and thoughts are all I have to do. ---_

The school grounds were wet and grey-scaled. Nothing seemed to glow, everything was dull and dark. The trees groaned as the skies' tears pelted their branches. Depressed clouds lingered in the air casting their cheerless shadows upon the sodden ground.

_--- Ohhhh Remember when it rained.  
Felt the ground and looked up high  
And called your name.  
Ohhhh Remember when it rained.  
In the darkness I remain. ---_

"Don't leave, please…"

A frustrated sigh escaped the boys' lips. He slammed the door shut, ignoring the heartbreaking sob coming from the other side of the door. Soft footsteps echoed down the hallway as he walked away, closing his eyes, blinking back his own tears.

Hellish visions flashed across his mind- Severus standing at the door, the wolf pouncing, slashing at him. He, Remus, a mere sixteen year-old almost became a murderer. He was a monster. If James hadn't been there- Remus choked back his cry. He couldn't believe Sirius would have done this to him. That he would have betrayed him.

_--- Tears of hope run down my skin, tears for you that will not dry. ---_

Rain showered the fragile boy on the roof of the Astronomy Tower. The body trembled as anguished whimpers escaped the blue moist lips. All he had wanted was someone to love him, to care for him to- to never betray him. Remus couldn't help but think that maybe this was all just some horrific nightmare. That he'd wake up and everything would be fine…

He slowly pulled himself up onto his quivering legs. His clothes clung to his sickly outline, making his skeletal body apparent. He peered over the edge, it was a long way to the bottom, one slip and he could very well die. He strained to keep back a distressed cry as he stumbled.

_---Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
I felt the ground and looked up high  
And called your name.  
Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
In the water I remain ---_

Thunder crashed loudly, vibrating the ground. The ominous wind howled in torturous grief, lashing out at anything in its path. The sun, hidden behind the clouds, sunk underneath the ground, the heavens becoming darker.

_--- Running Down ---_

A bolt of lightning lit up the dark empty room, illuminating the drunken boy. Sirius stirred, his hand landing on a shard of the broken bottle, it piercing his flesh

_--- Running Down ---_

A bright fork of lightning flashed, showing the outline of a boy on the tallest tower. Remus fell, sliding down the roof of the rough tower, his hands groping around for something to grab.

_--- Running Down ---_

Scarlet blood gleamed as another flash went off, flowing down the wounded arm. The boys face twisted in agony, he held his hurt hand.

_--- Running Down ---_

A weak hand grabbed a roofing tile, thing legs hanging off the edge of the tower. The boy gasped for air, fear etched into his face.

_--- Running Down ---_

"I'm so sorry"

"I'm so sorry"

Both boys softly whispered to the rain as they closed their eyes, tears leaking out of their eyes.

_--- Running Down ---_


End file.
